


Studying Can Wait

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fred is always good at distracting Hermione when she starts studying too much





	Studying Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Note: For the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=erotic_elves)[**erotic_elves**](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/) Valentine Challenge: Romance and for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sundeygirl)[](http://sundeygirl.livejournal.com/)**sundeygirl** who wanted Fred/Hermione, smut, and knee socks. Hope you enjoy this, love!  


* * *

Hermione loved her little corner of the library. The university library was often full of students at any time of the day but she had located a hidden corner near the ancient history texts on the third floor that rarely had visitors. There was a nice table and enough light to provide privacy for her to study or work on assignments. After graduating from Hogwarts, she had decided to attend a Muggle university to further her education before deciding what she wanted to do with her life. Most of her friends were surprised at her decision to re-enter the Muggle world, but those closest to her knew that her love of learning had driven her to make the choice of attending school versus accepting a position in the Wizarding world.  
  
  
There were no regrets to her decision. True, there were some areas of study where she was particularly weak. Spending seven years in the Wizarding world assured that she was not familiar with various topics, but that lack of knowledge drove her to spend her free time studying and learning whenever possible. She had no need to have all the answers, contrary to what her friends often said while teasing her, but she did want to understand everything she was learning. Her focus of study was in chemistry, an area much similar to potions and the likely path she would choose to pursue once her time at university had ended.  
  
  
Her plan was to complete her course at the Muggle university and then accept a potions apprenticeship back in the Wizarding world. She was considering returning to Hogwarts to teach or possibly accepting the oft given offer by her lover and his brother to join their company. Surprisingly, George and Fred had a very comprehensive lab for potions at their company, their knowledge of the subject far greater than anyone would have expected. They worked alone on most test products but they did employee two potions’ experts to assist in experiments and creating new potions.  
  
  
It was a tempting offer, if she were honest, not only because it would allow her to spend more time with Fred, whom she saw relatively little of in comparison to her time currently spent studying, but also because she would be have the freedom to invent new things. Though not many people were aware of this fact, not all of their inventions were humorous or intended for sale at their three joke stores. The twins had created a salve that aided burn victims from the War in a way that less painful and worked faster than the healing charms most commonly used until their ointment. They had actually created numerous other useful products during their experiments that they usually sold outright, preferring not to receive public credit for their inventions. Fred told her it would not be good for business if word got out that they also created products for St. Mungos and other private organizations since they were expected to be reckless, fun, and provide hours of entertainment with their creations not do productive things like heal the sick or provide an extra shine to glass. His surprising modesty when it came to such serious matters was one of many reasons she loved him.  
  
  
Their relationship had surprised many people, most of all themselves. It had begun over the Christmas holidays during her seventh year when the War was raging outside the walls of Hogwarts. That year, the Order had come to the school, hearing of a planned attack when Voldemort believed defenses would be the weakest. She had never really cared for Fred or George, if she was quite honest. Their carefree ways, reckless behavior, seeming inability to take any matter seriously, and constant pranks had done little to endure them to her. She had no problems breaking the rules, having broken many since becoming friends with Harry, but she respected the rules even if she did not always follow them. She thought they were dangerous to themselves and each other.  
  
  
Hermione smiled slightly as she remembered the huge row that had occurred between her and Fred shortly before Christmas that year. A simple prank against a few first years who had remained at the castle because their parents had been killed during the War had started it all. The children had laughed, a sound that was not common since they had been orphaned. She knew it was wonderful that they had laughed, but she had been incensed that Fred had done something so foolish. She had cornered him afterwards, letting out the anger, frustration and helplessness that she had been feeling since her own parents’ death the summer before.  
  
  
He had simply stood there watching her with pale blue eyes, letting her rant and yell, deliberately baiting her until she was hitting his chest and crying silently. He’d then put his arms around her, quietly holding her in his strong embrace as he urged her to let it all out. She still was unclear how they had gone from him comforting her to sharing the most passionate kiss she’d ever had up until then, which wasn’t very difficult since she had only exchanged kisses with Viktor, Ron, and Zacharias, but the kiss had shocked them both.  
  
  
Afterwards, there had been a lot of ignoring each other, both too confused and surprised by what had happened to understand, and it had taken Ron, of all people, to point out to her that she and Fred made sense. She and Ron had not made sense. It had been sweet being with him during sixth year, she loved him dearly and had desperately wanted it to be right with him, but they both realized by the summer that they worked better as friends. To have her past lover encouraging her to snog his older brother had not been as awkward as she would have imagined. It had been Christmas Eve before she decided to follow the twins’ example by doing something reckless and dangerous.  
  
  
Well, it had been dangerous to her heart because there was a large chance that Ron had been wrong and that Fred had no feelings for her whatsoever save for the ‘little sister’ affection that the older Weasley boys all seemed to have for her. She’d gone up to him in the middle of dinner, removed a sprig of mistletoe from her robe pocket, and proceeded to snog him for all to see. Any doubts she had regarding his possible feelings for her had faded instantly when his hand moved behind her back and he’d pulled her closer, the mistletoe dropping to the floor as her fingers had tangled in his shaggy red hair.  
  
  
They had been together ever since. They had been unable to truly date until after her graduation, the War ending with Voldemort’s defeat only weeks following their departure from Hogwarts, but it had only taken a summer of dating and passionate snogs for them to admit they were in love. That was the night they had made love the first time. Even now, two years later, her cheeks flushed remembering that night and the many nights since. Fred was a generous lover. He was playful, tender, and always saw to her needs, but he was also intense, focused, testing her boundaries and freeing her from her inhibitions. They had shagged all over the place, from the upstairs loo at the Burrow during Ginny and Neville’s engagement dinner to an alley behind his store in Diagon Alley to a glass elevator at some Muggle building he had seen during a walk in London. Their relationship was far more than just sexual but the sex was definitely more than she had ever imagined.  
  
  
She squirmed in her seat as those particular thoughts filled her head. They had been sharing a flat since she had started university so she slept with him every night, but they had not actually had sex in, she thought for a moment. Bloody hell, it had been nearly two weeks. She had been working on an experiment for one of her classes and completing an essay and then he’d had meetings and inventory at several of their locations. Waking up in his arms was wonderful but she had to admit that she had been tempted to miss class that morning in order to wake him up with his cock buried inside her so they could spend the morning making love. She’d had a quiz in her first class, however, and had reluctantly showered and gotten dressed while he had been sleeping.  
  
  
Perhaps tonight she would wear something sexy and seduce her fiance, knowing from experience that he loved when she surprised him after work by wearing barely anything covering her curves and with the gleam in her eyes that he called ‘her wanton sex kitten take me now’ look. He was usually the one to surprise her, whether it be a romantic picnic under the stars or a hurried shag in a dark corner of a loud club, but she enjoyed taking the initiative and seducing him at times, much more comfortable with her sexuality since becoming involved with Fred.  
  
  
Focusing her attention more on her plans to seduce the sexy redhead that she loved instead of the open book she was supposed to be studying, she drifted into thought. Maybe she would go surprise him at work, wear just a robe and nothing underneath. She nibbled her lip as she thought about pressing him against his desk and riding him until they were both exhausted. He would be unable to be at work without thinking about her then, an idea that greatly appealed to her. Maybe she could find the sexy knickers that Pansy had insisted she buy when she and the new Mrs. Weasley had gone shopping following her return from her honeymoon with Ron.  
  
  
She had not yet worn the brief scraps of material, saving them for a special occasion, knowing Fred would most likely rip them in his attempts to get inside her if she was properly successful with her seduction. Her lover enjoyed ripping her knickers, a smile crossing her lips as she felt herself getting wet just recalling the sound of torn material that always got her so excited. She loved when he lost control and just had to have her, that being one reason she was far more daring when it came to shagging him in such unusual places. She could never resist him when he had that particular ‘I need to be inside you now, pet’ look in his eyes.  
  
  
A frown crossed her face when she felt something brush against her leg. Pulled from the thoughts that were growing increasingly naughty, she shifted in her chair, the wool of her skirt scratching her skin. She had been imagining things obviously, the library quiet and her corner void of any students. Her knee sock suddenly started to slide down her leg, her hand reaching beneath the table to move it back into place. No sooner had that sock been pulled up then the other slowly slid down. Muttering crossly, she reached under the table to fix it. When the first sock again began to lower, her eyes narrowed. “Fred Weasley, if you’re under there I’m going to hex you silly.”  
  
  
A husky chuckle greeted her threat, his lack of fear causing a flash of irritation. Her previous thoughts of surprising him and seducing him were forgotten as she considering hexing him simply to prove that he did not know her as well as he thought he did. Rather amused by the idea of him sporting blue hair, she reached into her bag and found her wand. Before she could say the spell, she felt lips brush against her calf. Quickly scanning her area of the library, she was relieved to see it was still empty. Warm fingers moved along her leg, slowly pulling down her sock, his lips following the path of skin as it was uncovered.  
  
  
The bastard was trying to seduce her. How dare he ruin her plans? She had wanted to surprise him and drive him wild, loving when he begged and she had control. Of course, she was not too upset, especially when his lips and tongue were licking the sensitive area behind her knees, but she refused to let him succeed without a bit of a fight. In her most prim voice, she scolded, “Fred, stop that this instant. I have reading to finish.”  
  
  
“Not stopping you from reading, love.” His voice was amused, his breath warm against her bare leg.  
  
  
“Bastard,” she cursed under her breath, her hand dropping her wand back into the depths of her bag as he moved his lips further up her leg, his hands gripping her upper thighs beneath her skirt and spreading them to either side of her chair.  
  
  
“What was that, Hermione?” he asked as his teeth nibbled the inside her upper thigh. “Do you want more?”  
  
  
“Of course not,” she said curtly, making a face as she heard the breathless tone to her voice.  
  
  
“Well, too bad, love. I want more,” he told her matter-of-factly as he pulled her to the edge of her chair. She could feel his breath against her wet knickers, whimpering softly when his finger brushed against the fabric, pressing in as it moved up and down. “You’re soaking wet.” His tone was knowing as he mused, “I wonder who, I mean, _what_ you were thinking about that aroused you in such a way.”  
  
  
“The effects of World War One on commerce throughout the world.” She refused to admit that she had been thinking about him, the bastard knowing full well where her mind had been to cause her to be so aroused. It would not do at all to confirm his belief that he turned her on even when he was not around.  
  
  
He was far too arrogant for his own good as it was, preening because he knew he could make her come so hard she nearly blacked out when he applied himself to such a task and infuriatingly cocky because he knew her desire for him could cause her to ignore the voice in her head saying that shagging in public places was embarrassing if they were caught and instead focus on her need to have him inside her. Yes, he was far too egotistical in such matters without her confirming that simply the idea of seducing him, with the memory of his taste, smell, and body pressed intimately against hers, was enough to make her wet.  
  
  
“You’re such a liar,” he chuckled fondly before his tongue suddenly replaced his finger on her damp knickers. His teeth gathered the material, nipping at her clit before he pulled his head back sharply, the knickers ripping slightly. She was breathing heavy as he literally removed her knickers with his teeth, his hands on her legs, fingers playing with her socks as he stubbornly refused to rip the material the easy way. She lifted her hips, hearing him curse softly when the material suddenly slid past her arse to her knees, a sound of him hitting his head on the table causing her to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Hermione Granger did not giggle. “You’ll pay for that, love.”  
  
  
“Promises, promises,” she said in a teasing whisper as his fingers brushed against her wet cunt. She heard the ripping of material as he finally just tore the blasted things off. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, the smooth leather of the seat warm beneath her bare bum as she leaned back in her chair, ignoring the books and parchment scattered on the table around her. Her left leg went over his broad shoulder as he settled himself between her legs. She couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable he must be kneeling beneath the table. Fred was tall, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder, and his frame was well-developed with wide shoulders and muscular arms. She loved his arms, feeling them wrapped around her made her feel safe and secure.  
  
  
“Been too long,” he murmured, something she agreed with completely even if she would not admit it currently. His tongue took a swipe of her wet cunt, from the pucker of her arse all the way to the brown curls on her mound. Hermione was tempted to perform a silencing charm on her surrounding area but part of the excitement was the possibility of getting caught so she left her wand hidden in her bag. Instead, she bit her lip to keep from moaning as his tongue entered her.  
  
  
He was stroking her lazily, lapping at her juices, nuzzling and licking. She could feel stubble on his cheeks and chin as he rubbed his face against her upper thighs, knowing from experience that her skin there would be light pink when he was finished. Blunt fingernails dug into her arse as he pulled her closer to the edge, her body eagerly following him, ready to fall, knowing he would always catch her. He continued teasing her for what felt like forever was probably only a few minutes.  
  
  
Fred adjusted his position without letting her go, his hair brushing against her stomach before his tongue was inside her again. He was fucking her now, the time for lazy seduction drifting into need and desire. He loved feasting on her, enjoyed watching her face as she came from his tongue and fingers, knowing exactly where to touch and lick to have her moaning and begging. He can not see her from his position beneath the table, something she knows must be driving him mad because he is driven by his senses, loving to watch, taste, feel, hear, and touch her. He devours her when they make love just as she claims him as hers.  
  
  
Hermione pushed him away, scooting her chair back far enough so she can look at his handsome face. She can see the wetness glistening from his mouth and fingers, his eyes intense and narrowed as he glared at her for daring to interrupt his seduction. God, she loves him like this, wishing they were at home in their bed instead of hidden in the corner of the university library. He crawled towards her, his eyes never leaving hers as he stalked her. She gasped when his hands gripped her hips tight enough to bruise, pulling her towards his waiting mouth, his tongue thrusting inside her, his eyes now focused on her face instead of the top of the table.  
  
  
"Fred, stop that!" Hermione scolded softly, her voice barely above a whisper and thick with desire. "I'm trying to study."  
  
  
He ignored her as he moved his hand along her leg, from sock to thigh to the wet curls he was now nuzzling with his nose. She groaned when he slid one long finger into her, his tongue continuing to lick her folds as he began to slowly fuck her with his finger, adding a second when her body began to move against him. Not wanting him to win so easily, for this had become a game of seduction the moment he started playing with her knee socks, she protested, weakly at best but at least she was making the effort.  
  
  
  
"I told you I wanted to get next week's reading done early. You really must cease,” her voice trailed off as his fingers twisted inside her. He looked up at her, pale blues twinkling with mischief as he suddenly slowed down once again, lazily lapping at her wet lips and nuzzling her swollen clit with his nose. Playing with her in a far more torturous way than she had with her playful scolding.  
  
  
"Don't give me that look, you wicked man," she moaned softly, pressing against his hand as she pushed her jumper up, squeezing her breast through the thin material of her brassiere. One red brow arched as he looked at her pointedly before he chuckled and deliberately nibbled on her clit. His eyes moved from hers to watch her fondling her breasts and then back again with quick darts as if he wasn‘t sure where he wanted to look most. Her lips curved into a small smile at his obvious conflict. She pushed her bra up to free her breasts, her thumb and forefinger twisting her nipple.  
  
  
"You're trying to distract me from my studies and that just will not do at all, Mister Weasley.” Her tongue moved along her lips as she looked at him, no long caring that they were currently in the school library where anyone could wander by and catch them. It was always like this with Fred. Whenever she began to focus too much on studying, he would distract her with his hand in her knickers or his head beneath her skirt. He had never followed her to school to do such a thing, but she could not complain.  
  
  
She knew all too well that she was easily consumed with reading and learning, wanting to know more and do well in her classes, often going far and beyond what she needed to learn the topics and achieve high marks. Fred balanced her, just as she caused him to become a bit more serious when needed and to think of things beyond the here and now. He had the ability to get her to loosen up and enjoy her life without getting too bogged down with school, often getting her into mischief and mayhem with his tempting smile and that teasing gleam in his eyes.  
  
  
She hissed with pleasure as his left hand moved beneath her, squeezing her cheek, fingers sliding down the cleft of her arse as her right leg moved over his shoulder, her feet resting against his back. The only noise in her hidden corner of the library were her soft moans and the slurping sound of him licking and stroking her cunt. The seat beneath her was slick with sweat and juices, her hair sticking to her face as her head fell back, eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling as he added a third finger inside her, his tongue flicking her clit as she kneaded her breasts. She whimpered when she felt his teeth scrape the inside of her thigh, looking down to find him staring at her.  
  
  
"Come for me, pet," he urged huskily, his fingers thrusting into her as his thumb rubbed her clit. He lowered his head, his wet face rubbing against her stomach as he licked her belly button and brushed soft kisses on the freckles he could reach. She felt the tension inside snap when he reached her breasts, his cheek snuggling her hand as he licked her nipple, his eyes still on her face. She came with a soft cry of his name, her eyes rolling back as she felt her orgasm spread throughout her body. He kept thrusting his fingers into her, nuzzling her breasts with his wet mouth, the stubble on his cheeks and chin irritating her sensitive skin.  
  
  
Once she was able to breathe again, she ran her hand through her hair, knowing she must look a mess. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, knew she was flushed, her body sticky with sweat and her own release. As if reading her mind and seeing her doubts, his fingers tangled in her hair as he brought her face down to his.  
  
  
"You look beautiful, Hermione," he smiled tenderly before his lips moved against hers. He kissed her deeply, his fingers brushing her hair away from her eyes before caressing her cheek. When they pulled back from the passionate kiss, he gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess you’d best get back to studying now, huh?"  
  
  
"You wicked, evil man," she cursed softly, her lips curving into a mischievous smile of her own as she reached down and squeezed the erection pressing against his trousers. Pleased by the desire and need she saw in his eyes, she whispered, "Studying can wait."  



End file.
